Cyborg's Blossom
by Elven Kat
Summary: Sakura was one of Doctor Genus' experiments. After being saved by Saitama and Genos and their destruction of the House of Evolution, she joins them on their adventures. But there's something about the blonde cyborg that catches her eye and makes her feel things she hasn't felt in a long time. Little does she know, he feels the same way about her. GenosxOC. Rated M for mature themes
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! I haven't been on this site in a while but I have an unhealthy obsession with Genos from One Punch Man so I decided to write a fanfic :)

Enjoy! And please review if you like it!

~Elven Kat

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except my OC

**CHAPTER 1**

"Why did you risk your life? To prove a point?"

"Yes."

Sakura winced slightly as the cyborg kneeling in front of her dabbed some antibacterial liquid on the gash running down her cheek.

"And what was your point?" the cyborg questioned again.

"Doesn't matter."

The girl shrugged and slid off the counter. Metal fingers gently grasped her forearm as she tried to walk away.

"I am not done," the cyborg said quietly. "You have more wounds that need tending."

"I'm fine," Sakura spat harshly.

The cyborg said nothing as he guided her back to the countertop. At that moment, a bald man poked his head into the tiny bathroom.

"Hey! You two!" he said flatly. "Don't get blood everywhere."

"Yes Master," the cyborg assured. "If there is any, I will clean it."

Sakura snorted as the man's shiny head disappeared from view.

"Master?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "You his slave or something?"

"No, I am his disciple," the cyborg answered as he began to clean the rest of her wounds.

For now, Sakura stayed silent. The last thing she had seen at the House of Evolution before she lost consciousness was the bald man absolutely destroying Kabuto. With a single punch. Kabuto was a force to be reckoned with. After all, she had received all her wounds from him. She had chosen that specific day to escape Doctor Genus and his House of Evolution. But her escape plan had been sidetracked when she came across Kabuto beating the cyborg to a pulp. It was here that she had jumped in, memories of all the pain and torture she had endured in that god forsaken place fueling her rage. Kabuto showed her no mercy either.

At least I am out. And alive, she thought to herself.

And it was thanks to these two.

"I need to see your back," the cyborg said quietly.

With a small hiss, Sakura lifted her shredded shirt, allowing the cyborg complete access to her back. She winced again as metal fingers gently brushed against her exposed skin. To her complete surprise, the fingers felt warm. Slowly she eased herself into his touch, trying to ignore the stinging sensation as he applied the antibacterial liquid.

"So...who are you?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"I am Genos," the cyborg answered. "And my Master is Saitama."

"Sakura," she stated simply.

"It is nice to meet you, Sakura."

—⊰❀⊱—

Saitama's apartment was small but Sakura still managed to find a comfortable spot to eat the food Genos had prepared for them. They ate in silence, save for the sound of dishes being washed. Sakura couldn't help but inwardly giggle at the sight of the blonde cyborg wearing a pink apron.

"Why were you at the House of Evolution?"

Saitama's voice seemed to ring through the small apartment. Sakura sighed. She had hoped they would've waited a little longer before she had to tell them.

"I am one of his experiments," she answered simply.

Saitama leaned in for a closer look.

"Really?" he asked, dull eyes looking her over.

Sakura drew her arms around herself for some sort of protection against the man's gaze.

"Yes," she replied. "Doctor Genus spliced my DNA with that of a cat."

"Let me see."

Sakura released herself from her protective arm cocoon. With a slight flex of her muscles, nails grew into claws, her ears grew longer and came to a point at the tip. And her eyes, once blue and human, turned violet as her pupils became those of a cats.

"Ah," was Saitama's flat response.

Genos let out a small grunt of anger as he watched her change back. He had seen the scars as he tended to her wounds. The two humans went back to eating in silence as he finished up the dishes.

The next few days were pretty uneventful. Sakura healed and Genos kept her occupied as her bones mended. Saitama was in and out of the apartment, being a hero for fun as was his way. What surprised Sakura though was how quickly she was healing. By the second day, her wounds were completely closed. By the third, her ribs were no longer cracked and bruised.

"I suspect Doctor Genus' experiments have accelerated your healing abilities," Genos said as he ran his fingers over the scabs forming on her back.

Sakura enjoyed the feeling of the warm metal against her bare skin. Even though the cyborg was a machine, he was still gentle with her.

"Genos?"

The metal fingers stopped.

"Yes?"

"Can I see you?" Sakura asked quietly.

"See me?"

Genos sounded confused.

"Yes," Sakura replied, holding a blanket to her bare chest and turning to face him. "I want to know what you look like. I have never seen a cyborg."

Genos was silent for a moment. Sakura almost backed away as his golden pupils stared at her. With a quiet sigh, he put the first aid kit aside and stood. He lifted the hem of his tank top and pulled it over his head. Sakura's eyes widened. She had never seen anything like this before. Metal plates covered his torso. Incineration cannons sat on top of his shoulders. Everything, down to his joints, were completely mechanical. Carefully, she reached out and placed her hand against the plate where his left pectoral would've been had he been human.

"Can you feel that?" she asked.

Genos shook his head.

"I do not have nerves there," he replied.

"Do you have a heart?"

"No. But I have a core," he said, directing her hand towards the center of his chest.

"Could you at least put a sock on the door if you're going to fool around?"

Sakura and Genos jumped apart at the sound of Saitama's voice.

"Master, we were not fooling around," Genos stated.

"Uh huh," Saitama said, making his way to the kitchen with several bags of food ingredients in tow.

Sakura pulled on her shirt to cover herself. Brushing past Genos, she followed Saitama into the kitchen.

"So, what did you bring to eat?"

"Stuff," Saitama replied. "I was thinking noodles for lunch."

"Great!" Sakura exclaimed. "Let me clear some space so we can eat!"

She glanced sideways at Genos as she passed him again. His golden pupils were locked on her again. Turning away, she began to clear the clutter on the floor.

"Genos?"

The cyborg turned his head to look at his Master.

"Your apron," Saitama said, handing over the pink fabric to him.

Wordlessly, Genos tied it on. His mind was racing. He had never willingly showed his mechanical body to anyone. Why was he so quick to show Sakura? And there was something about her touch. He couldn't feel her actual touch but it felt so right. No one had ever affected him like this. Shaking his head, he went to work preparing lunch, pushing all thoughts of Sakura from his mind.

"TV?" Sakura asked Saitama.

"Sure why not," the man agreed, switching on the small television.

"We have some breaking news. A group of terrorists, calling themselves The Paradisers, have been parading around demanding free goods for the unemployed and distribution of wealth. They have destroyed a high rise building in City F. Their leader, Hammerhead, is a B class criminal. Their group is made up of unemployed men. Reports indicate that all of them have shaven heads so if you come across a man with a shaven head, please stay clear."

Saitama sputtered when he heard the newscaster. Sakura cocked her head in confusion.

"Saitama?" she asked.

"THEY STOLE MY LOOK! THOSE BASTARDS!"


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I'm back with Chapter 2! Hope y'all enjoy!

Please review too if you can :)

~Elven Kat

**Chapter 2**

Well, that was interesting."

Saitama had quickly gotten dressed in his hero uniform, all the while mumbling in anger, and then ran out the door.

Genos and Sakura looked at each other in confusion.

"Was he that worked up about the shaven heads?" Sakura inquired.

"Seems like it," Genos said, before walking to the door that Saitama had left wide open.

"Where are you going?"

The cyborg didn't say anything, closing the door behind him.

Now that was just weird, Sakura thought to herself.

—⊰❀⊱—

A few hours later, both Saitama and Genos returned to the apartment. Sakura made herself useful, making some tea for them as Saitama spoke about the events that had occurred earlier that day. He had gone after Hammerhead and met another man who claimed he was now Saitama's rival.

"Speed o Sound Sonic?" Genos asked. "What kind of a person would possess such a redundant name?"

"I don't know," Saitama answered. "He appeared out of nowhere, said we were rivals, and then left."

"If he is bothering you Master, I can take care of him for you."

"No, you're not that much better you know. Actually, why are you here? Go home!"

"Master, I must become stronger..."

"SHUT UP!" Saitama yelled, banging his fist on the table. "The incidents from today made me aware of a serious problem and I'm reeling from shock."

"A serious problem?" Genos asked, concern in his voice. "What could it possibly be? Please tell me."

Saitama was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"No one knows who I am," he said sincerely. "It's been three years since I started this hero thing. I've defeated so many monsters. Honestly, I don't even know any heroes who have defeated as many as me. Isn't it weird that I don't have any fans or anything?!"

Both Genos and Sakura looked at the man in shock. THAT'S WHAT WAS BOTHERING HIM?

"You know what he said to me today? 'Never heard of you,'" Saitama continued. "Never."

Sakura had watched the news coverage. She remembered how a hero by the name of Mumen Rider was being credited with taking Hammerhead down.

"Master!" Genos said suddenly. "Are you listed in the hero registry?"

Both of them sprinted to the computer to look up information on the hero registry while Sakura cleaned up their untouched tea.

"Hey let's sign up!" Saitama exclaimed. "Go register with me and I'll make you my official disciple!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Genos agreed.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. Both man and cyborg turned to look at her.

"What is it?" Genos asked.

"Nothing. I wish you the best of luck," she replied cheerily before vanishing out the front door.

—⊰❀⊱—

Nighttime was always Sakura's favorite time of the day. She took a deep breath and focused her energy on her eyes. Blue turned to violet and suddenly she could see more clearly. The woods she walked in were quiet, save for the sound of insects chirping away in the trees. She took a deep breath in, enjoying the smell of the woods around her. Suddenly, a movement in the trees caught her cat eye. She crouched low, using a large rock as cover.

"I know you're there," came a taunting voice. "Show yourself."

Sakura didn't move. She could no longer see whatever it was that was moving but she could hear branches snapping under foot and leaves rustling as they were disturbed on the path. He was coming closer. Her leg muscles tightened, ready to pounce. She needed to wait for the right moment.

_NOW!_

Pushing off from her feet, Sakura flew into the air, nails quickly growing into claws. The man had his back to her but turned in time to see her fall on to him, a grin on his face.

"Who are you?" she demanded, digging her claws into his arms as she held him to the ground.

The man laughed.

"Silly girl," he sneered. "Do you not know who I am?"

Before she could even think of an answer, she found herself pinned beneath a harden mass of muscles. The man brought his face close to hers. She struggled but it was useless in this position.

"I am Speed O Sound Sonic," the man said with a grin.

"You're him?" she asked, groaning slightly in pain as a knee jabbed into her stomach.

"So you do know who I am," he said.

"Never heard of you until today," she explained.

"From who?"

"Saitama."

"My rival!" Sonic roared, pushing himself off of her.

"Yeah, I know. I heard," Sakura said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well, you tell him I am coming for him," he sneered. "And victory shall be mine!"

Then, like a gust of wind, he was gone. Sakura picked herself up and dusted herself off.

_What the hell just happened?_

She shrugged to herself and made her way to Genos' apartment. She didn't have anywhere else to go.

—⊰❀⊱—

Sakura stood outside of Genos' apartment for several minutes, debating on whether she should knock or not. Was it a good idea? Probably not. The cyborg had been acting weird around her lately. Was she still going to knock? Yes. She really had no home. She raised her hand but before her fingers could strike the door, it opened. Genos stood in the doorway, looking at her.

"Wha-?" she stuttered. "How did you know?"

Genos pointed to his eye.

"I could see you through the door."

He stood aside, inviting her in. His apartment was not much larger than Saitama's. Unlike the bald man's apartment however, Genos had a separate bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and she could see the unmade bed.

"Would you like something to eat?" Genos offered.

"Just tea, thank you," Sakura replied.

Genos nodded and went to the kitchen. He watched as Sakura made her way into the living area and flopped onto the couch. Once the water was boiling, he poured some into the cup he had waiting and brought it to her.

"Thanks," she said, reaching out to grab it.

"You have blood on your hands," Genos observed, worry creasing his artificial skin.

"Not mine," she assured him.

"Who does it belong to?" Genos asked, almost in a demanding tone.

"Sonic," she replied simply. "I met him tonight. Had my claws in his arms."

Genos stiffened. He did not like this. Not one bit.

"He is dangerous Sakura," he said. "Does he know who you are?"

She shook her head.

"He does know that I know Saitama though," she added. "He wants me to pass on the message that he will take him down."

"Master can handle him," Genos said with gritted teeth. "But now he knows what you look like. It is not safe for you."

"I'm fine Genos," Sakura sighed. "I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

"Well, I would still like you to stay here," Genos said. "I know you do not have a home."

"Thanks," Sakura said, yawning. "Do you have an extra shirt?"

Genos nodded and headed to the bedroom. He returned with the only shirt he owned. He preferred tank tops as shirts restricted movement of his mechanical arms. Sakura grabbed it from him and stripped off her own. Genos averted his eyes.

"You've already seen my back," she laughed while removing her leather pants and slipping into the shirt.

The shirt was long enough to cover her, reaching her mid thigh. Genos never fully realized how small she was until now. She grabbed the now cool cup of tea and sipped on it. Genos grabbed a book from the end table and settled down next to her. He was so engrossed in his book that he didn't realize Sakura had fallen asleep until much later. He put the book down on the end table and carefully slid his arms under her, lifting her off the couch. She stirred, eyes opening halfway and looking up at him as he gently carried her to the bedroom.

"Genos," she mumbled quietly as he laid her down.

"Shhh," he whispered. "Sleep."

"Lie next to me," she whispered.

Genos hesitated before pulling the covers back and climbing into the bed next to her. She sighed contentedly before drifting off into a deep sleep, leaving Genos to stare at her.

_What is happening to me?_ He wondered to himself. _Why do I feel the need to so strongly protect her? I must ask Doctor Kuseno._


	3. Chapter 3

Hello there followers and newcomers! I present to you, chapter 3!

**THIS CHAPTER HAS SMUT!**

Enjoy! And please review!

~Elven Kat

**Chapter 3**

Sakura woke to sunlight streaming into the room. Genos was no longer lying in bed with her. A note lay on the pillow.

_I have gone with Master Saitama to take the Hero tests for the Hero Registry. I have left some breakfast for you. – Genos_

Sakura yawned and stretched. She looked at the alarm clock near the bed. It was almost after noon. With a sigh, she reluctantly got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. True to his word, Genos had left some food in the fridge. Placing it into the microwave, she left it to heat up as she went relieve herself. Once the food had finished, she brought it over to the couch and turned on the small TV in the corner. Flipping through the channels, she settled on some random soap opera to keep her company while she ate. Her mind wandered to Genos. There was something about this cyborg that was driving her mad. She had no idea what was happening. She couldn't stop thinking about him, no matter how hard she tried. She always thought she was incapable of caring for someone. Yet here she was, pretty much obsessing over this blonde cyborg who was more machine than man.

_How would that even work? Does he even have those PARTS?!_

No. She shook her head. She couldn't think of him like that. But no matter how much she tried to focus on the soap opera, her mind kept drifting back to Genos. For several hours, she battled with her mind. The sun was beginning to set when her mind won and she tried to imagine what being with him would be like. Her hand slid down to her intimate area, her fingers quickly finding her clit. Slow circular motions became faster as she imagined mechanical hands pinning down her arms. Soft noises emitted from her throat as images of Genos completely controlling her swept through her mind. The noises coming from her increasingly grew louder. Loud enough that she didn't hear the door open. She was so close to release. Her eyes flew open and she saw the cyborg standing there, watching her. She was writhing all over the couch, cheeks flushed. She couldn't stop. It was happening.

"Genos," she whimpered right before her release hit her like a wave crashing onto the sand.

Genos couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sakura was on his couch, playing with herself, her most intimate area in full view. Her eyes had widened as her release came, almost looking like she was begging him to ravish her. And when she had said his name, he knew had he been human his heart would've skipped a beat and he would have been rock hard. But he didn't have any of those things.

"Sakura," he whispered hoarsely as she came down from her orgasm.

The girl shuddered as she pulled her fingers from her hole. He could see the liquid gleaming on her fingertips. He wanted to taste it. That he could do. Doctor Kuseno had wanted him to have some human experiences. That's why he could eat.

"Let me taste you," he growled softly.

Sakura felt as though she had lost her mind. She was flying in the clouds. She nodded at the cyborg's request, her body wanting more. She felt amazing. Genos was crouching by her side in an instant. He took her fingers and ran his tongue over them, savoring the sweetness that slid over his tastebuds. He released her fingers once they were clean and looked over at Sakura. She was breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling with each breath. She reached up and pulled his face to hers, their lips meeting instantly. To her surprise, the artificial skin was soft against her own. Genos stood up slightly and straddled her, without breaking their kiss. He rested his weight on either side of her. He would crush her if he didn't. One of his hands captured her wrists and held them above her head. The other hand traveled along her thigh until he reached her already sensitive clit. She whimpered into his mouth as his metal fingers slowly drew circles around it. She wanted more. No, she NEEDED more. As if sensing this, he placed a fingertip near her already drenched entrance. Her eyes flew open as he entered her. It felt so _good. _Her whimpers became louder as he thrusted faster and faster. Deciding she was ready, he added a second finger. That caused her to groan sensually into his mouth as his lips ravished hers. She was close again. Her muscles tightened and her whimpers became faster and closer together. Soon she was hit by another wave of pure ecstasy, her muscles contracting around his fingers. She broke their kiss to throw her head back and let out a small cry. Genos could not look away. He watched her ride the wave of release. It was only when her body stopped shuddering that he removed his fingers. She watched as he raised them to his mouth and suck on them as if they were candy. She tasted incredible. Genos wanted more but knew she must be tired. And she was. Through heavy eyes, she looked up at the cyborg who was still straddling her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

She nodded.

"That was…incredible," she whispered.

Genos gave her one of his rare half smiles. The cyborg never smiled unless absolutely necessary. This was one of those times. Gently, he got off her and helped her sit up.

"So, uh, do you have parts?" she asked shyly.

"Sexual organs?"

She nodded.

"No," he replied.

_But thanks to Doctor Kuseno, that could be easily changed. If she wanted it._

"Oh," she said, almost dejectedly.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Sakura regained her composure.

"Dinner?" she asked.

"Yes. I will make some," Genos said, getting up and walking to the kitchen.

—⊰❀⊱—

"How did the hero tests go?" Sakura asked, slurping up some noodles.

"I am an S rank Hero," Genos said simply, as if it was nothing.

"Really?" Sakura exclaimed excitedly.

Genos nodded.

"And Saitama?"

"Master was made a C rank Hero."

"Only C rank?"

"Yes. It must be a mistake. I have told him it was a mistake."

Sakura frowned. She had seen Saitama's power. He was not a force to be reckoned with. Surely, there had been some mistake.

"I have asked to spar with him tomorrow, since I am officially his disciple now," Genos stated. "Would you like to come?"

"Spar with you?" Sakura asked. "I'm good. I'll watch."

Genos was glad she didn't want to spar. He didn't know what he would do if he injured her.

"But one day I will spar with you," Sakura added.

His eyes widened.

"I could not forgive myself if I hurt you," he said.

"You won't," she replied, dismissing him with a wave.

Genos sighed. They had finished eating so he began to clean up while Sakura stretched out on the couch, a book in her hand. Genos could not help but notice the shirt she had borrowed from him riding up her thigh. After he had finished, he joined her on the couch with a book of his own. His hand found its way to her exposed thigh and stayed there for several hours as they both read their books in silence. It was late at night when Sakura finally put her book down and yawned.

"Carry me again," she asked quietly. "To bed."

Genos put his book down and obliged. Once again, he snaked his mechanical arms underneath and lifted her effortlessly. She weighed nothing to him. She yawned again as he cradled her to his metal chest. He carried her into the bedroom, laying her down gently as he had done the night before. She patted the other side of the bed, a silent request for him to lay next to her again. He did as she asked. As soon as he was lying down, it was her turn to roll on to him and straddle him. Slowly, she lowered her lips onto his, enjoying the feel of the artificial skin against her. He grasped the back of her upper thighs, pulling her closer. After a few minutes, she broke the kiss.

"You have a long day tomorrow," she whispered. "Rest."

She kissed his lips one last time before rolling off him. He rested one of his arms over her waist, watching her face as she slipped into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry for the delay! Things have been a little...weird...with the whole COVID19 quarantine we have going on. But here it is! Chapter 4!

Enjoy! Please review if you can. And thank you, Busted Strawberry, for the reviews!

~ElvenKat

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, Sakura and Genos met up with Saitama in a small canyon far away from any buildings. Saitama was wearing his hero garb, a yellow suit with red gloves and boots and white cape. Sakura made herself comfortable on a nearby rock as Genos and Saitama discussed their ranks and the Hero Registry.

"Right now we are still listed under the designations of Genos and Saitama," Genos explained. "But as we perform more heroic acts, we will acquire hero names."

"Hold on," Saitama interjected. "Hero names? What are those?"

"Well, I believe they are considered to be like nicknames based on a Hero's characteristics," Genos said. "For example, I might be 'The Blonde Cyborg'."

"Wait, if that's how it works I could end up with a really sucky name, like 'The Caped Baldy'," Saitama said.

Sakura laughed.

"You think that's funny, don't you?" Saitama asked, his voice rising in pitch.

She nodded, still grinning.

"You can also be ranked by popularity," Genos continued to explained. "There are some heroes that have fan clubs."

Saitama's face lit up at those words.

"But no one really cares about that stuff."

"Wha-"

"Master, thank you for accepting my request to spar," Genos said. "I appreciate it."

"No problem," Saitama replied, turning to walk away. "I mean, I did promise that you could be my disciple. Is right here good?"

He had walked several meters away from Genos and stopped.

"Perfect," Genos said.

"So we're just having a practice bout right?" Saitama asked. "Not fighting for real?"

"That is what I had in mind," Genos replied. "But I want you to go all out. In return, I too will give it everything I've got"

Sakura's breath hitched. _Was he insane? He could get hurt! Saitama could get hurt! _Genos' eyes narrowed as he powered up for the spar. His body began to glow orange as his incineration cannons powered up.

"Please Master."

With those words, flames erupted from his shoulders and he charged at Saitama. The fight became a blur of speed and explosions. Sakura could not keep up. Both males were too fast. Shifting her eyes into a cats only helped a little. After a fireball came dangerously close to her, Sakura decided to move to another position further away. From time to time, they stopped moving and exchanged some words which she could not hear from such a distance. At one point, it even looked like Genos had lost sight of Saitama. He was looking around frantically until he spotted him running. Genos flew at light speed to catch up and landed in front of him. A huge fireball erupted from his hands. Sakura gasped when she saw Saitama had managed to dodge it. The two exchanged some more words before Genos powered up again. But before he could even react, Saitama appeared behind him, fist closing in on the cyborg.

"NO!" Sakura screamed even though she knew they could not hear her.

But to their surprise, Saitama stopped his attack, the force of his movements blowing up a huge dust cloud behind them. His face turned back into his usual demeanor and he tapped Genos on the nose as the cyborg just stood there, stunned. Sakura jumped down from her spot and ran over to the two.

"I'm hungry," Saitama stated. "Time for lunch. Let's get some udon noodles."

He strode away, leaving Genos and Sakura behind.

"Genos?" Sakura said quietly.

The cyborg merely turned his head to look at her. Somewhere deep down he was relieved that she wasn't injured but he didn't speak.

"You ok?"

"Unbelievable," he finally said after several moments of silence. "I cannot picture myself ever approaching Master's power. Not even close."

Saitama stopped to look back at them.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "You don't like udon?"

Sakura gently tugged at Genos' hand to snap him out of his stupor. The two followed the bald headed man back to town.

—⊰❀⊱—

They chose a restaurant and quickly ordered. Sakura's mouth visibly watered when bowls of steaming udon noodles were placed in front of them.

"I'm glad you like udon," Saitama said to Genos. "I love it."

"Yes," Genos agreed. "Although I am not a picky eater."

"Well, to be honest, I'm kind of low on funds right now," Saitama said. "Hey, how about another match Genos?"

The man pointed to a sign that read something about eating as much udon as you can and winning prize money. Sakura sighed. Of course the two started going at it, noodles being served in literal buckets, as a crowd of onlookers gawked at them.

"Seriously guys?" Sakura asked, hiding her head in her hands.

Eventually, Saitama began to slow down and finally rested his head on the table.

"I give," he said.

Genos, however, kept on going until he had finished his entire bucket.

"So, do I win?" he asked the shop owner who was staring at him in awe.

"Holy crap, you're awesome!" Saitama said.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Of course the cyborg was going to beat the human. Just then, the door opened and several customers gasped. A man with blue hair walked towards them, stopping as he reached their table.

"So, you must be Genos," he said.

Both Saitama and Genos looked up at him.

"I'm Amai Mask," the man introduced himself. "Class A, rank one. I'd like to talk to you."

"Talk?" Genos asked. "About what?"

The man didn't answer.

"I see," Genos said, standing up. "Wait here Master. Sakura. I shall return."

Sakura went to grab his hand but stopped herself. No one needed to know what had been going on between them. Saitama began to chew on some ice as Genos and Amai Mask went outside.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Who knows," Saitama said. "I wonder if he's doing alright out there."

As soon as he spoke those words, Genos opened the door and walked back in. He sat back down next to Sakura.

"Finished already?" Saitama asked.

"Yes."

"What did he want to talk about?"

"From the sound of it, he came to welcome me."

At that moment, several of the female customers came up to their table.

"Excuse us," one of them said to Genos. "You're friends with Amai Mask, aren't you? May I shake your hand?"

The little hairs on the back of Sakura's neck stood on end at that request. A very quiet hiss escaped from her mouth. Genos hesitated before reaching out to shake the girl's hand. The others squealed and also asked for a handshake. Sakura rolled her eyes. Once they left, the trio got up to leave as well.

"Sakura," Genos said. "I will walk with Master Saitama. Please, wait for me at home."

Saitama's eyes widened.

"Is there something going on between you two?" he asked.

"Perhaps," Genos replied.

Sakura lowered her head to hide a smile. She didn't know what was happening between her and Genos but his answer definitely cleared up a few things. She said her goodbyes and headed to Genos' apartment.

—⊰❀⊱—

He returned not too long after she did. Sakura was lying on the couch when he burst in.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Pack your things," he replied. "We're moving into Saitama's apartment."

She gave him a questioning look but didn't say anything. Standing up, she began to gather what few belongings she had while Genos stuffed a huge backpack full of things.

"And you're sure he's ok with it?" she asked.

The cyborg zippered up the backpack and placed it on the floor. He grabbed Sakura and lifted her against the wall so she was at his eye level. She wrapped her legs around his metal torso to steady herself.

"He will be," Genos said, closing the gap between their faces and grabbing her lower lip with his teeth.

He bit down very gently, causing her to moan softly.

"Let's go," he said, lowering her to the ground and grabbing the backpack.

When they arrived at Saitama's apartment, they found him sitting on the ground in nothing but his pajama pants, eating a popsicle.

"May we live here with you now?" Genos asked the man, dropping the backpack with a large thud.

"No way," Saitama replied. "Absolutely not."

Then Genos dropped a rather large stack of money onto the table.

"I have rent money."

Saitama stared at it for a while.

"Fine," he finally said. "You guys get the couch."


	5. Chapter 5

I'm going to upload this too for you guys.

Enjoy! Please review too!

~ElvenKat

**Chapter 5**

It had been several days since Genos and Sakura had moved in with Saitama. Sure, the tiny apartment was now crowded but because of their new Hero status, the two males were out all day. Sakura spent her time either relaxing, cleaning, or training by herself. On occasion, she had to remind Saitama that because he was a class C Hero, he had a quota to fill per week. He would groan and complain but he would always suit up and go looking for some heroic deed. As for the cyborg, Saitama had given him the goal of reaching top 10 in the class S heroes, so he spent his time training. Nothing had happened between the girl and the cyborg. Though the events of their previous encounter still lingered in their minds.

"You remember when I said I would spar with you?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Genos replied, not looking up from his journal.

"Let's do it," she said with a grin.

"Now?"

He stopped writing and looked up. She nodded. With a small sigh, he stood up.

"Nothing fancy," she said, crouching into an attack stance, nails sharpening into claws. "Just a couple punches."

"Ok then," Genos said, his arms and chest starting to glow orange through his tank top as he took a defensive stance. "But we cannot destroy Saitama's home."

"It'll be fine!" she yelled, pushing off of her feet, charging at the cyborg.

A loud clang pierced the air as claws met metal. Pushing off of his chest, she bounced back to regroup. Not even hesitating, she attacked again, managing to evade the metal arm swinging at her and landing a forceful punch on his chest. Genos stumbled back but a small burst from his incineration cannon pushed him forward again. Again, dodging a punch, Sakura went high, aiming for the blonde head with a clenched fist. Genos was quick enough to move his head out of the way, grasping her wrist and flipping her onto her back with a loud thud. Suddenly, he stopped and looked towards the window.

"The proximity alarm," he said. "I wonder what set it off."

They paused, both of them staring out the window as if expecting to see someone or something appear. But nothing did.

"Whatever it is, it is not coming for us," he said.

Sakura took the opportunity to swipe at the cyborg's legs, causing him to lose his balance as he was caught off-guard. He came crashing down to the floor next to her, shaking the apartment.

"You are getting stronger," he commented as he sat up.

Sakura grinned. Genos stood and walked to the closet to gather some cleaning supplies.

"I do not think Master Saitama cleans his bathroom," he said, carrying a bucket to the bathroom.

Sakura lay on the floor, still smiling. She was getting stronger and this was good. She would never be able to best Genos but she knew one day she could get close. The door opened some time later and Saitama appeared, hands full of bags. And kombu. A lot of it. Sakura sat up and raised her eyebrow.

"That's a lot of kombu," she observed as Saitama went into the kitchen, filling a pot with water and adding the kombu to it.

"Oh yeah, funny story," Saitama explained. "I just happened to catch it. For a really good price."

Genos appeared from the bathroom and joined Saitama in the kitchen.

"People say that kombu is good for growing hair," he stated as he watched Saitama stir the boiling pot. "But there is no scientific proof so its real benefits have yet to be confirmed. I did some research."

"No one said anything about hair!" Saitama cried out.

Sakura laughed. Genos could be completely unaware of what he sounded like.

"Ran into Sonic today," Saitama said, switching the topic of conversation.

Genos straightened up.

"What did he want?"

"He tried to take me on again but failed."

Genos sighed with relief.

—⊰❀⊱—

They ate around the small TV, watching the news. Each channel was reporting on how there were now terrifying monsters living in the ghost town of City Z.

"Are we the terrifying monsters?" Sakura asked.

"Who knows," Saitama answered. "Can someone tell me why one of my curtains looks like it has been set on fire?"

Both Genos and Sakura stayed silent. Saitama glared at them.

"I don't know what kind of kinky stuff you guys are in to, but leave my curtains out of it!" he huffed.

"No Master, that is not what happened," Genos said, holding his hands up.

"We were sparring," Sakura added.

"In the house?!"

Both nodded. Saitama groaned and put his head into his hands.

"You owe me a new curtain."

"Yes Master."

—⊰❀⊱—

Once it had grown dark, Saitama went to bed, leaving the girl and the cyborg curled up on the couch. Their friendship was fast evolving. In fact, Sakura didn't even know if they were friends at all. With the way their relationship was, they must be more.

"Hey Genos?" she whispered, nudging the sleeping cyborg.

He shifted slightly and his eyes opened, golden pupils glowing in the darkness.

"Yes?"

"What are we?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Are we friends? Or more than friends?"

Genos propped himself up with one arm, looking down at her.

"I do not know what you would call this," he replied. "All I know is that I care deeply for you. And I will protect you at all costs. Even if it means giving up my life."

_Love. That is what Doctor Kuseno had called it._

Genos had never been in love. Even before, when he had been human. But now with Sakura, he felt overwhelming peace and happiness, something he had never felt before. And this insane need to protect her. He felt as though he would die if they were parted.

"When I was little, my mother used to tell me stories of true love," Sakura whispered. "She said she had found it with my dad. But I never believed in it."

_Until now._

Everything her mother had described was exactly how she felt right now. She had thought that maybe someday, she would meet a nice business man and settle down with him. But all that was out the window now. Here was this cyborg, more machine than man, making her heart skip a beat every time he looked at her. Her mother never prepared her for _this._ She sighed, pushing herself closer to Genos.

"Sleep little one," he said, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Tomorrow, there is someone I want you to meet."

Soon, the girl was asleep, nestled in warm metal. Genos had diverted some power from his core to his arms to warm them. The faint orange glow was the only light in the dark apartment. Carefully, he moved back down into a sleeping position and soon, he too fell asleep.

—⊰❀⊱—

The next morning, as promised, Genos took Sakura to meet someone special to him. They stopped in front of a small building. It looked like an abandoned laboratory.

"Is this?" Sakura began.

Genos nodded.

"It is where I was built. I come here now for upgrades and repairs."

He opened the door and led her inside. It was a maze of empty rooms, save for one at the end. As they entered, Sakura noticed an older man bent over a table, working with some mechanical parts.

"Doctor Kuseno!" Genos called out.

The man stopped what he was doing and turned to face them. He had a kind face that broke into a smile when he saw who had entered.

"Genos," he greeted them. "And you must be Sakura."

"Yes," Sakura said, bowing her head.

"Welcome! Would you like some tea?"

She nodded and the doctor reached for a kettle that was sitting on a small stove.

"What brings you in today?" he asked Genos as he poured some hot water into a cup.

"I wanted to introduce you to Sakura," Genos replied. "And perhaps speak to you about some new upgrades."

"I have heard much about you," Kuseno said to Sakura, handing her a steaming cup of tea.

She couldn't help but blush a little.

"If you do not mind, I would like to get some blood from you," the doctor said cheerily.

"Uh, why?"

"Genos told me you had been experimented on. I merely want to see what was done and monitor you. It is my understanding that even you do not know what the extend of the experiments is."

Sakura nodded slowly. She really had no idea what had been done to her exactly. Except the splicing of cat DNA. Kuseno took some blood from her, placing the vials in a small fridge when he was done.

"And you," he said, turning to Genos. "What upgrades did you have in mind? More firepower?"

Genos was silent for a moment, his eyes fixed on Sakura.

"Sexual organs," he replied finally.

Sakura stared at him. The doctor let out a small laugh.

"You gave me the ability to taste," Genos continued. "There must be something you can do."

Kuseno sighed.

"I can give you what you ask for," he said. "However, you will not be able to feel anything."

"It is not for me," Genos stated, still looking at Sakura.

He was trying to gauge her reaction. She was motionless, her eyes still staring at him. She had never been sexually intimate with anyone before. But now this cyborg was willing to change his body for her. Was she ready for this?

_Only one way to find out, _she thought to herself.

Slowly, she nodded at him.

"You will have artificial skin on the shaft to make it more realistic," Kuseno explained. "I can also give you testicles as well. But you will have to give me some time for research if you would like to have children. I would need to find a way to create sperm. Thankfully, I have saved some of your DNA from when you were human."

Everything went silent for Sakura. CHILDREN?! She could actually have children with this machine? This machine…she cared so deeply for. But she had only known him for a couple months now. Children would be so far into the future.

"Sakura?"

Genos' voice brought her back. He could see some fear in her eyes.

"Perhaps you should hold off on the children," he told Kuseno.

"Alright," the doctor said, winking at him. "Some other time then."

—⊰❀⊱—

Sakura was quiet the whole way back to Saitama's apartment. Genos had stayed with the doctor for his upgrades. Was she really ready for this? Part of her was terrified. The other part was excited. This was new territory for her. Saitama was lounging in front of the TV when she entered the apartment.

"There you are," he said. "Where's Genos?"

"Getting some…upgrades," she replied.

"What? More incineration cannons?"

"Not those kinds of upgrades."

"Oh. So what kind then?"

"Special ones. For me."

"OHHHH."

Saitama sat up when he realized what she meant.

"OHOHO _those _upgrades," he cackled.

"Shut up," she said, throwing a pillow at him.

In a flash, he was standing right in front of her. He was shirtless again and Sakura never fully realized just how insanely muscled he was until now. She imagined Genos would look something like this if he was human.

"How exciting," Saitama said, still grinning.

Sakura rolled her eyes and pushed her way past him to the couch. Saitama went to the freezer and returned, holding two popsicles. He held one out to her as he plopped down on the couch. She accepted it and turned towards the TV.

"For practice," Saitama giggled like a child.

She smacked him on the head.

"Ow! I was just trying to help!"


	6. Chapter 6

OMG you guys, I am SO SORRY for not updating so much! Please forgive me! D:

Please read and review! And of course, enjoy!

~ElvenKat

**Chapter 6**

The next two days were pretty uneventful. Saitama was still actively looking for heroic deeds to complete and Genos spent a lot of his time researching the Hero Association, learning about the Heroes in all classes. It was on the second day, while Saitama was out, that Sakura finally asked to see Genos' upgrades.

"I've never actually seen one though," she said as the cyborg stood up.

"I have compared with Master Saitama," Genos said as he undid his pants. "From what I gather, it looks like any other for a man of my age."

"You compared dicks with Saitama?" she asked, stifling a giggle.

"Yes," he replied. "I was younger when I was made into a cyborg. I didn't know what it was supposed to look like."

"So, who's bigger?" she asked jokingly.

"I am."

Sakura sputtered.

"If you do not believe me, I can ask Master to show you his when he gets home."

"No! No no no," Sakura said, shaking her head. "I was joking."

"Oh."

His pants dropped to the floor. Sakura said nothing. She really had never seen one in her life so she had nothing to compare it to. It was rather large and she wondered if it would even fit. She reached out, wanting to know how the artificial skin felt. If it was a smooth as his lips. As soon as her fingers brushed the tip, the front door to the apartment was flung open. Saitama stood there for a moment in shock before slamming the door shut.

"Is this what you do all the time while I'm out looking for monsters?" he asked as Genos pulled his pants back up.

"No Master," Genos assured him.

"Good."

The cyborg's phone rang and he walked away to answer. Saitama sat down on the floor next to Sakura.

"I told him I don't ever wanna see that thing," he grumbled as he stretched out.

Sakura rolled over onto her back, resting one leg against the bald man as he pulled out a book. Naked girls were all over the cover.

"You're weird," she commented.

Saitama grunted and flipped open the book. Genos returned to them, phone in hand.

"For some reason the Hero Association wants me to come in," he said. "I will be back later."

"Ok," Saitama replied, not looking away from his book. "Maybe you're getting fired."

Sakura smacked his arm.

—⊰❀⊱—

The sound of a siren broke the silence of the apartment, causing both Sakura and Saitama to sit up.

"Attention! This is an important announcement from the Hero Association. A meteor will be hitting City Z in 30 minutes. Please evacuate."

"You need to get out of here," Saitama said, rushing to get his hero costume. "Genos would never forgive me if something happened to you."

"No," Sakura growled, eyes turning violet. "I am not leaving you."

"Then at least help people evacuate," Saitama sighed before heading out the door.

Sakura followed him and they split up. She left the abandoned part of the city and made her way to center of the still inhabited part. Cars, horns blaring, lined the street in a stand still traffic jam. People were screaming in panic. It was total chaos.

"Emergency evacuation warning. The threat level is Dragon. Evacuate immediately to a safe distance. T-minus 21 minutes until meteor impact. City Z will be completely destroyed."

Sakura groaned inwardly. The Hero Association was NOT making things easier with messages like that. Looking up, she could see a glowing purple object in the sky.

"Its huge!" a man near her commented, fear in his voice. "No way we can escape that thing."

He was right. Sakura could tell that the meteor would damage nearby cities as well. A lady with a small child in her arms fell to her knees in front of her.

"We're all going to die," she wailed.

Sakura knelt beside her.

"Just get up and keep walking," she advised the woman. "Run if you have to."

She grabbed the child so the woman could stand. The little boy looked up at her, tears streaming down his face. Sakura froze for a moment before hastily handing the child back to his mother.

"Go!" she yelled.

A loud explosion and a blinding light enveloped the sky.

_GENOS?! Was that his incineration cannons?!_

People nearby screamed as they were temporarily blinded. Shielding her eyes, Sakura looked up at the meteor. The light died down and there was now a dark cloud where the meteor had been. Had it been destroyed? For a moment, it looked as if it was. But then the cloud dissipated and the meteor, now burning a fiery red, was closer than ever. Sakura ran through the crowds of terrified people. She had to find him. If she was going to die, she wanted to be with him. And where the hell was Saitama? She didn't stop running. Not even to help those who had been pushed to the ground by the frightened crowds. A tower of fire appeared on top of a nearby building. That HAD to be Genos. With all her might, Sakura lept up the side of the building, using window ledges as footholds and her claws to maintain her balance. When she reached the top, she could barely see the cyborg's outline as he was enveloped by fire.

"GENOS!" she screamed, ready to run to him.

A large arm pulled her back.

"Stay back," a voice said.

She looked up at whomever it was that stopped her. He was an older man, with white hair and fierce eyes.

"Let me go old man!" she cried out.

"No! It is too dangerous right now," he said calmly as she struggled in his grasp.

"Stay back Sakura!" she heard Genos yell to her.

Sakura stopped struggling. The old man let her go. All she could do now was watch.

"I think I see the meteor being pushed back!" he yelled out.

"Really?" Genos asked.

"Nope," the old man replied. "It was just my imagination."

"You old fool!"

The tower of fire grew smaller and finally extinguished. Genos fell to his knees in defeat. Sakura ran to his side. She noticed that he had moved his core from his chest into one of his arms.

"I am sorry," he said quietly.

"No, there is nothing to be sorry for," she murmered, grabbing his face with both hands.

His arm reached around her and pulled her close as he steadied himself.

"Only nine more seconds," he said. "Leave now, Bang, or you will die."

Sakura looked to the old man who she assumed was called Bang. His eyes were fixated on the incoming meteor.

"Old man," a familiar voice said. "Take care of Genos and Sakura."

Saitama strode into view.

"Who are you?" Bang asked in confusion. "Who sent you?"

"I'm just a guy who's a hero for the fun of it," was Saitama's cocky response.

With tremendous energy, Saitama pushed off the roof and hurled himself towards the meteor. The concrete around them began to crumble. Genos held Sakura closer. There was a bright light as Saitama made contact with the meteor and then an explosion.

"He shattered it!" Bang yelled. "Unbelievable!"

Fragments of rock now rained down on the city, causing mayhem and destruction all over the city. The building they were on began to fall. Genos wrapped himself around Sakura like a protective cocoon. At the last moment, Bang had swooped in and carried them off the roof as the building crashed to the ground.

—⊰❀⊱—

"Although City Z was able to avoid total destruction from the meteor, the city was still relentlessly devastated, with the destructive effects of the giant fireball's fragments visible everywhere."

Sakura looked away from the TV as the news covered the days events. Saitama was lying on the ground in front of her, reading his pervy novel. Genos sat at the table, eyes glued to the TV.

"If only the Hero Association had called you to help instead of me, Master," the cyborg said. "If you had been assigned to work with Metal Knight, all the damage caused could have easily been minimized."

"But you said that Metal Knight guy wasn't interested in helping at all, didn't you?" Saitama asked, looking up from his book. "So stop worrying about it. I think we kept the damage to a minimum. Since no one dies, we should just call it a win."

Saitama sat up and stared into space. Sakura looked to Genos, who was clearly having an internal dialogue with himself.

"By the way," Saitama interjected. "Do you think what happened moved us up in the rankings?"

"Yes it did," Genos said. "I progressed from rank 17 to 16. Metal Knight moved up from rank seven to six. Master, you shot up from rank 342 to rank 5."

"345 to 5?!" Saitama yelled, jumping up. "Whoa, what the hell?! That's crazy!"

"Honestly, your performance was worthy of Class A or even Class S," Genos continued. "I mean, the threat level was Dragon. Smashing the meteor alone would earn a jump from Class C to Class A, but I think the Hero Association must have assumed that Metal Knight and I played a big role in the events that occurred."

The smile on Saitama's face dropped.

"By the way, they always report threat levels as Demon or Tiger or whatever," Saitama said. "Does all that really mean anything?"

"It does," Genos replied. "Tiger – a crisis threatening massive loss of life. Demon – a crisis threatening to halt the functioning of an entire city or its destruction. Dragon – a crisis threatening the destruction of multiple cities. God – a crisis threatening human extinction."

"Wow, I had no idea," Saitama said.

"I would not like to see a God level threat," Sakura added.

"I believe that Heroes take these threat levels into consideration when decided whether or not to respond to a call," Genos continued. "But I guess such things do not matter to you."

"Of course they don't," Saitama said. "If Heroes run away, who's left to help?"

Genos went quiet and held up a pen. Then he furiously began to write in a journal that had been lying on the table.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Sakura asked, looking just as confused as Saitama.

"I must record your words of wisdom, Master," Genos said, not looking up.

Sakura sighed, a smile tugging at her mouth.

"Well, I'll be out for a bit," Saitama said, putting on his hero costume.

Genos stopped writing.

"You are going out Master?" he asked, turning to Saitama. "Hold on, I will come with you."

"You stay here with Sakura," Saitama replied, adjusting his pants. "If something heroic happens, you'll get all the credit again."

And with that, he left. Sakura sighed.

"Let him do his thing," she said.

"I just want to help him."

"I know."

She went over to him and grabbed his face with both hands.

"He will be fine," she said, giving him a swift kiss.

A faint chanting reached her ears. She stood, looking towards the window.

"What is it?" Genos asked.

Gently flexing her muscles, her ears grew longer and pointed. She could hear it more clearly now.

_Give it up! Give it up! Give it up!_

"Something's happening not far from here."


End file.
